Desde mi pecho
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Tsukasa y Miyuki han acordado a encontrarse en casa de la familia Hiiragi, aprovechando que Tsukasa está sila en casa. El plan original es una pijamada de pareja simplona, pero antes de tiempo consiguen llegar a algo más. Oneshot con lemmon.


Saludos, personas que todavía vienen aquí a leer del anime que dio nacimiento a mi amor al yuri. Esta es la primera vez que escribo un pairing que incluya a Miyuki con alguna de las otras protas centrales, y es que hasta ahora solo había escrito KonaKaga, TsukaKona o TsukaKaga en OS (lo remarco así para no incluir "Estudiante Hiyori y dibujante Tamura"). Cosa curiosa, ¿no?

 **Desde mi pecho**

Tsukasa estaba la mar de nerviosa mientras jugueteaba con el control remoto entre sus manos.

El motivo de esa ansiedad era que Miyuki vendría a pasar la noche con ella en casa, si bien ella llegaría mucho más temprano. Era la primera vez que algo así ocurría, y más al pensar que ambas eran pareja desde hace casi un mes.

Ni la propia Tsukasa entendía cómo fue posible, pero resultó ser ella quien diera aquel maravilloso paso. Incluso Kagami había quedado con cara de WTF al escucharla declararse de ese modo, pero pronto le daría su apoyo al respecto. El único "problema" al respecto sería la reacción de Konata, quien pasaría todo el día celando falsamente a Miyuki o diciéndole a Tsukasa lo afortunada que era al poder ligar con la chica con mejor cuerpo de toda la preparatoria de Ryoo. A Tsukasa eso se le hizo embarazoso a más no poder, pues no quería que su primera relación terminara tan rápido por estar pensando en cosas "pervertidas", pero al final esa experiencia solo quedó para inspirar algunas risas.

Ahora la esperaba. Las manos se le enfriaban a cada segundo, mientras pensaba en todas las posibles cosas que pasarían en ese romántico encuentro que habían acordado. La verdad era que no conseguía ordenar adecuadamente sus ideas sobre lo que haría una vez que estén juntas en casa, especialmente tomando en cuenta que su familia no estaba en casa. Todos habían tenido compromisos familiares que les habrían llevado fuera hasta el día siguiente, quedando solamente Kagami, aunque ella tuvo el detalle de organizar una pijamada en casa de Konata para así darle el espacio que necesitaba con Miyuki.

Sí, el detalle fue bonito, pero no ayudaba a hacer las cosas más sencillas. Tal vez Kagami le hubiese podido dar un par de consejos si se hubiese quedado, pero ahora tenía que arreglárselas sola. Era su gran oportunidad para demostrar que era digna por sí misma de ser la pareja de Miyuki, cosa que se repite una y otra vez hasta que oye el timbre y se le sale un grito de horror, sabiendo quién estaba allá afuera.

─ ¡A-allá voy!

Casi tropezando al correr rumbo a la puerta, Tsukasa abre la puerta y se lleva un grandioso deleite visual al tener ante sí a la persona que más adoraba en el mundo: la imagen de Miyuki en una ropa ligera y casual era mucho más de lo que Tsukasa pudiera soportar en ese momento. Era bellísima, una tentación visual por donde la viese, una diosa ante sus ojos, y por ello sentía una gratitud tremenda por tenerla como su pareja.

─ Buenas tardes, Tsukasa-san ¿He llegado muy tarde?

─ ¿Eh? Oh, claro que no, Yuki-chan ─ Tsukasa trata de despejar su mente para recibir adecuadamente a Miyuki, pues no quería darle una mala primera impresión ─. Justo ahora estaba dando los últimos detalles a la casa, así que esperaba que llegaras en cualquier momento.

─ ¿De verdad? Me alegro mucho ─ Miyuki entra calmadamente a la casa, mirando con interés a su alrededor ─. Se nota que te has esmerado en arreglar la casa. Te ha quedado muy bonita.

─ G-gracias, Yuki-chan ─ Tsukasa se ruboriza bastante, pensando que el halago de Miyuki era algo grandioso.

Miyuki se dirige entonces a la sala en compañía de su querida anfitriona, y ambas hablaban sobre las curiosidades que tanto caracterizaba las conversaciones que tenían en clases junto con Konata. A Tsukasa le abrumaba lo natural que podía salirle el tema de conversación si simplemente dejaba fluir las palabras. El hecho de que ahora fueran pareja no significaba que no pudieran charlar como acostumbraban hacer, y saberlo le hizo sentir un tremendo alivio. Justo al momento de que suena el reloj de la cocina, Tsukasa nota que ya estaba listo un pastel que había preparado especialmente para la ocasión. A petición de su novia, el pastel no incluía azúcar. No sabía igual a como a Tsukasa tanto le agradaba, pero sabía que no valía la pena dañar la dentadura de Miyuki sólo por un antojo de momento.

─ Eso se ve bastante tentador, Tsukasa-san ¿Has practicado tus habilidades para la cocina?

─ Un poco, Yuki-chan. Un poco ─ responde Tsukasa entre risas ─. Ahora que está listo, podríamos empezar por probar un poco. Este pastel que hice saber mejor cuando está caliente.

A Miyuki se le antojó entonces probar un pedazo, y Tsukasa lo pica para ella. Una vez que las dos ya tienen un poco de pastel, ambas se dirigen a la mesa para empezar con esa ligera merienda, pero Tsukasa nota algo extraño al momento en que ve a Miyuki tomar asiento: Su busto se mueve más de lo normal, y esa vista sonroja bastante a la gemela.

─ ¿Y-Yuki-chan?

─ ¿Ocurre algo, Tsukasa-san?

─ T-tu sostén… ¿Acaso te compraste uno muy suave? ─ Tsukasa sentía que la estaba matando la vergüenza al momento de plantear la pregunta.

Miyuki también se ruboriza bastante, y además su vista se desvía nerviosamente a otra dirección. Tsukasa estaba expectante de lo que su novia fuera a decir, pero jamás habría estado preparada para lo que le responde.

─ B-bueno… Konata-san y yo hablamos esta mañana, y ella… me sugirió que no llevara, pues me dijo que a ti te gustaría, Tsukasa-san…

Pasaron uno, dos, tres segundos, y Tsukasa empieza a hervir de lo roja que se pone ¿Konata le dijo a Miyuki que no llevara sostén para el deleite de ella? Puede que fuera un poco cierto, pero ni en un millón de años se hubiera atrevido a decirle algo así, y menos a decirle a Konata que lo dijese en su lugar. Miyuki apretaba sus brazos con timidez contra su busto, obviamente sin intenciones ocultas, pero su pecho quedaba bastante marcado tras la tela del vestido. Incluso sus pezones quedaban a la indefensa vista de Tsukasa ¿En qué habría pensado Konata? Sea lo que sea, era claro que no dejó nada al azar al momento de sugerir aquello a Miyuki. Tsukasa traga con dificultad, aprieta el cubierto con sus manos con tanta fuerza que pensaba que podría romperlo (aunque en realidad no estaba ni cerca de hacerlo), y el corazón le latía con desbocada furia.

─ ¿Tsukasa-san? ¿Estás bien, Tsukasa-san?

─ Opp… Quiero decir que estoy bien, sí ─ Tsukasa fuerza una sonrisa, aunque ella misma sentía que no tenía éxito ─. Solo pensaba en que te ves linda, Yuki-chan. Pareciera que jamás te equivocas al elegir prendas, o que todo queda bien en ti.

─ Gracias. Tu halago significa mucho para mí.

Ambas se sonríen mutuamente, y seguidamente se dan un pequeño y casto beso, contacto que les es suficiente para sentirse en la gloria misma y notar el amor de su pareja. Miyuki toma de las manos a Tsukasa, y así ese contacto toma mayor área, y el amor entre ellas es más manifiesto. Pese a que a Tsukasa le nublaba la mente estar así con su novia, en su cabeza otra vez tomaban forma los pechos de Miyuki, desprotegidos tras el vestido, haciéndola gemir un poco de vergüenza e imprimiendo sin querer algo de presión a su beso. Miyuki, inocente pero no tonta, comprende lo que le estaba pasando a Tsukasa en el momento mismo en que nota aquel cambio, y al cabo de un rato se separa de Tsukasa para verle el rostro. Un rostro teñido de un rojo intenso, casi haciendo que la piel pareciera transparente, evidenciando sus pensamientos más de lo que hubiese querido.

─ Tsukasa-san, tú… Te noto un poco con la temperatura elevada…

─ N-no es nada, Yuki-chan. Es solo…

Miyuki de pronto tiene una idea bastante osada. Era la primera vez en su vida que tenía una idea como esa, pero tenía el presentimiento de que sería un paso importante para ambas, así que acumula todo su valor para llevar la mano izquierda de Tsukasa hacia su pecho, más específicamente sobre su seno, y Tsukasa queda irremediablemente boquiabierta.

─ ¿Q-qué estás haciendo, Yuki-chan?

─ Es que en una pareja es normal que haya algún contacto íntimo y… Supongo que esto era lo que estabas pensando, ¿no?

No habían palabras en el vocabulario dominado por Tsukasa que le permitieran responder adecuadamente al razonamiento de Miyuki. Claro que lo quería, aunque ella misma intentara negarlo mentalmente. No quería parecer una chica atrevida y mañosa, pero era demasiado obvio lo bien que se sentía, e incluso cierra un poco su mano para sentir aquel pecho tan redondo y suave de Miyuki. Se sentía como si agarrara una pequeña nube, ligeramente cálida, un tacto celestial, y que Tsukasa se veía tentada a mantener por siempre.

Una vez más Miyuki besa a Tsukasa, y ambas se dejan llevan por aquel dulce momento, saboreando aquel contacto todavía leve, lleno de cariño y tímido en cuanto a la pasión. Sus mentes se nublaban a paso lento, y al cabo de un par de minutos Miyuki tiene el atrevimiento de usar su lengua para rozar los labios de Tsukasa, pidiéndole permiso para que abriese la boca, y de ese modo el beso toma un nuevo matiz más adulto, más cercano, más íntimo. No era nada parecido a lo que Tsukasa hubiese planeado antes de la llegada de su novia, pero se sentía fenomenal.

─ ¿Qué fue eso, Yuki-chan? ─ apenas dice Tsukasa al separar sus labios de los de Miyuki.

─ Pues… creo que es una manera nueva para acercarnos, Tsukasa-san.

Ambas se quedan mirando mutuamente durante un rato más, embelesadas por la belleza de la otra, tentadas a repetir el proceso y comprobar por sí mismas hasta dónde podrían llegar en ese nuevo intento. En lugar de ello, ambas simplemente empiezan con su respectivo trozo de pastel, el cual terminan muy lentamente, cual si eso fuese una excusa o una manera de poder decir algo correcto en el momento correcto.

─ Tsukasa-san ─ dice Miyuki al terminar su pastel, y el tenedor lo deja con gracia sobre el plato ─, sé que te debes sentir nerviosa con respecto a esto. Yo también lo estoy, a decir verdad.

─ ¿Lo dices de verdad, Yuki-chan?

─ Así es. Esta es la primera vez que quedamos solas tú y yo en casa de alguna de las dos, y por eso quise prepararme lo mejor posible para que mi presencia sea grata en tu casa, pero todo esto no me impide estar nerviosa. Y por eso es que pienso que…

─ ¿Hm?

─ Pensaba que este trato tan cercano entre nosotras podría ayudarnos a soltarnos, a desinhibirnos un poco, pues realmente creo que lo necesitamos.

─ Sí. Supongo que sí ─ dice Tsukasa largando una risita, y Miyuki la emula.

Saber que ambas estaban de acuerdo en la necesidad de acercarse para superar sus nervios era algo que a Tsukasa la hacía feliz. Todo eso significaba que no iba a quedar mal parada por hacer lo que hizo. Si así eran las cosas, entonces valdría la pena intentarlo otra vez, pensaba. Como el resto del pastel que hizo iba a quedar para después, el momento presente resultaba propicio para volverse a besar, y así lo hace Tsukasa, siendo esta vez ella quien da el paso al frente, recordando cómo había tomado el valor necesario para declararse ante su Miyuki. Su mano izquierda vuelve al pecho de Miyuki, esta vez por cuenta propia, y se toma la licencia de apretarlo con suavidad para así sentir aquella piel escondida en su máximo esplendor. Miyuki se muestra bastante receptiva al respecto, y con sus brazos rodea el cuerpo de Tsukasa para así quedar tan cerca como fuese posible, pero pronto esa ínfima distancia, nula prácticamente, parecía ser todavía demasiada. Miyuki improvisa entonces, haciendo caso omiso a su forma pensada y razonada de hacer las cosas, y lleva sus besos al cuello de su novia. Las cosquillas resultantes picotean la delicada piel de la gemela, sacándole leves gemidos que resultan buenas noticias para Miyuki. Lo estaba haciendo bien, y por tanto podía seguir por esa senda.

No queriendo quedarse atrás, Tsukasa aprovecha la primera pausa que llegase a realizar Miyuki para así contratacar del mismo modo. Era tal como había señalado Miyuki, pues ya las penas habían quedado completamente desplazadas por esa cercanía que iba subiendo continuamente la pasión y hasta el erotismo. No se darían cuenta de en qué momento llegarían a empezar a quitarse poco a poco las ropas, y ellas mismas se desplazan lentamente hasta el sofá más cercano, en desesperada búsqueda por un sitio lo bastante cómodo para seguir adelante. Y desde allí prosiguen, y es la propia Tsukasa la que se acomoda encima, mientras Miyuki recuesta su cabeza en el posa brazos, obviamente acostada para permitir que Tsukasa pusiera a prueba su propia imaginación con la ventaja de oro con que contaba.

─ Yuki-chan… Me gustas muchísimo. No sé desde cuándo, pero de verdad yo te amo ─ apenas consigue decir Tsukasa con voz sofocada.

─ Lo mismo digo yo. Tal vez desde siempre, o quizá fue algo reciente y repentino, pero mis sentimientos por ti están aquí, haciendo que mi pecho lata fuertemente cuando pienso en ti, Tsukasa-san.

Nuevamente se besan, dando mayores bríos a ese creciente frenesí que las invadía. Cualquiera que las hubiese visto en ese momento sabría que habían olvidado lo que significa vivir la una sin la otra, pues no solo la pasión las desbordaba, sino que sus cuerpos y sus bocas mostraban una soberbia capacidad para sincronizarse y llevar su contacto a un nuevo nivel a cada minuto que transcurría. Las manos de Tsukasa ya no tenían aquella barrera de por medio para masajear los pechos de Miyuki, para manosearlos con tiernas ansias. Miyuki por su parte asume el papel de retirar la mitad inferior de la ropa de ambas, y así quedan ambas completamente desnudas, cobijadas por la soledad de aquella casa, sin temor a que nadie viniese a importunarlas y arruinarlo todo. El ambiente era un poco frío, pero eso no se notaba en absoluto debido al calor de ambos cuerpos.

Los gemidos eran continuos, incesantes, indetenibles, y Miyuki usa su mano zurda para tocar la humedad de Tsukasa, haciendo que esta sintiera una ligera corriente eléctrica recorrerla de largo a largo desde aquel exacto punto. Fue un auténtico impacto, y Tsukasa casi brinca al sentir ese suave toque, pero innegablemente le había encantado, y por ello prueba ella también a intentarlo con Miyuki. La pelirrosa gusta de esa acción, y sus gemidos resultan una delicia auditiva para su pareja. Los toques y roces crecían su ritmo a la par de los besos, y los gemidos subían los decibelios hasta convertirse en el único sonido apreciable en aquella sala, incluso haciendo eco en el lugar, haciendo efecto en la psique de ambas amantes, y estas en consecuencia llevaban más y más lejos sus acciones. En resumen, era como un círculo vicioso, uno muy placentero.

─ Yuki-chan… Nnnn… Yuki-chan…

─ Tsu… Tsukasa-san… Mmm… Hyuu…

La sangre fluye más rápido, con una mayor carga de adrenalina y nublando sus mentes. Ya no se notaba nada de aquella timidez que las embargaba en un principio. En su lugar únicamente se manifestaba la pasión y una lujuria que no dejaba de lado su toque romántico, aún en su momento más álgido. Ya ambas sentían que en sus vientres se acumulaba una poderosa carga, preparándose para hacerlas dar un salto interno inédito. Ambas ya lo sabían, sus cuerpos se lo comunicaban sin margen alguno a confusiones, pero eso sólo las incita a acelerar sus movimientos, en busca de tan anhelado clímax.

─ Yuki-chan, se siente raro aquí abajo…

─ Yo también… ahhh… Tsukasa-san. Me voy a… venir pronto…

Sus dedos se introducen completamente en el sexo ajeno, queriendo llegar a lo más profundo de sus propias sensaciones y no dejar en la ignorancia lo que aquello les podía guardar. Sus lenguas se enrollaban juguetonamente, ahogando cualquier posible palabra que pudieran pronunciar en el momento en que el orgasmo se manifiesta en sus jóvenes cuerpos. Tsukasa arquea bastante la espalda, tanto que normalmente pensaría que se iba a quebrar al llegar a ese punto, pero ni eso ni nada llegaba a su mente en esos breves segundos en que dura el estupor en que se hallaba inmersa. Miyuki por su parte abraza flojamente a Tsukasa, tratando de recuperar el ritmo ordinario de su respiración, y sus pechos subían y bajaban al ritmo de ese agitado intento, y dicho movimiento captaba la mirada de Tsukasa.

─ Esto… no fue como me lo esperaba ─ suspira Tsukasa al cerrar los ojos.

─ ¿No?

─ No. Creo que fue mejor ─ en los labios de la gemela se esboza una ligera sonrisa, y luego acomoda su cabeza sobre el hombro de Miyuki ─. En un principio no sabía ni cómo comenzar nuestro día juntas en casa, pero estar aquí fue algo que no se me había ocurrido en ningún momento. Estoy feliz de estar con alguien tan inteligente y linda como tú, Yuki-chan.

─ Y yo soy afortunada de tener a una persona tan atenta y considerada como tú, Tsukasa-san.

El corazón de Tsukasa latía con renovadas fuerzas. En su pecho no había espacio suficiente para todo el cúmulo de sentimientos que la abordaban, y de pronto se acordaba de sus otras dos personas más cercanas y lo mucho que habían hecho por ellas: Konata le había dado a Miyuki ideas bastante buenas para avanzar en su relación con Tsukasa, y Kagami había permitido a su hermana a arreglárselas por sí misma para avanzar por su propio mérito y esfuerzo. No podía estar más agradecida con ellas, y sentía que Miyuki pensaba igual. Ahora más que nunca eran amantes y estarían juntas por siempre. De eso no había duda alguna. Y todavía tenían todo el día y toda la noche para estar juntas en casa, haciendo mil y un cosas para reafirmar su relación como quisieran, y medio pastel todavía esperaba por ellas a la hora de la cena.

* * *

 **Fin**

¡Listo! Ahora sí he completado mi primer OS con Miyuki y alguna otra de las chicas centrales. También me he dado cuenta de un review en que me piden un MiyukixKonata, y aprovecho la oportunidad para decir que eso ya está en proceso, así que no se preocupen que muy pronto ya habrá un OS con este pairing tan interesante 😃.

Hasta otra


End file.
